


Necessary Distractions

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fic, Smut, Social Worker Castiel, Stress Relief, bad day at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: When Cas has a particularly bad day at work, Dean knows exactly how to help him take his mind off all of it.  He's going to make his husband feelrealgood.





	Necessary Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> The word for this one was filthy. It was suggested that I use the opportunity to write some smut, so...that's what I did. Here you go, a chapter of pure, hot smut. Enjoy!

**Day 18~**

**Filthy~**

 

Cas stood at the sink washing the last of the breakfast dishes, lost in thought and he didn’t hear the front door open.  When he felt arms slide around his waist he startled, but the low chuckle at the back of his neck had him instantly relaxing again.

 

“Didn’t hear me come in, did you.”  Dean kissed the back of his neck softly as he leaned back against his husband’s chest.

 

“No, I was busy thinking, didn’t even hear your keys in the door.”  Cas admitted.

 

“Are you hungry?  I brought dinner home tonight.  I know you’ve been craving sushi lately, so I stopped at your favorite place and picked that up.”

 

Cas placed the last bowl in the dish rack and rinsed his hands off.  He grabbed the dish towel and after drying off, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

 

“You’re too good to me.”

 

Dean smiled and kissed him sweetly.  “You’re worth it.”

 

“I’m starving.  I was trying to figure out what to make.  It was a rough day at work.  There were meetings all morning followed by reviews by management and they had the nerve to tell me I could stand to take on more accounts.  I have 37!  I’m at my max as it is!  I told them as much.  They believe that because my success rates are high in comparison to others with the same amount of cases, that I can handle more.  I told them I cannot.  If I take on more, my current ones will begin to suffer.  They’re talking budget cuts.  Again.  I don’t know what we’ll do if they start letting people go.  I can’t take on more work, Dean.  I love these kids, I want to do right by them, but it’s taking a toll on my mental health.”

 

Dean frowned as he led him over to the table.

 

“Sit down, I’ll get everything we need.” 

 

Cas sunk down into his chair and watched as Dean got down clean plates and their reusable chopsticks.  He even pulled out a pitcher of iced tea and took down glasses, pouring them both some.  After sitting down, he began pulling food out of the bags and passing stuff over.

 

“I got you miso soup and enough rolls that you can take the ones without the raw fish for lunch tomorrow.”  Dean explained.  “And I got the really yummy veggie ones with the orange sauce we both like.  The only way you'll get me to eat pure vegetables.”  He grinned at his husband, making Cas laugh.  It was the first time he’d really relaxed all day.

 

“Yes, well, I’m very happy that you like them.  They’re delicious.  Pass one over here.”

 

They ate until they were pleasantly stuffed and then divided the leftovers so they could take them for lunch the next day.  Dean put the plates in the rarely used dishwasher and turned it on before taking Cas by the hand and guiding him towards their bedroom.

 

“No television tonight?”

 

“Do you want to watch a documentary or would you prefer for me to take you apart with my hands and mouth?”  Dean countered.  Cas felt the first sparks of arousal at such a proposition.

 

“I’m definitely interested in your hands and mouth.  I need to stop in the bathroom first though.”

 

“Go on then, I’ll be in the bedroom.  I’m thinking…apple pie lube tonight.”  Dean slapped him playfully on the butt where they parted ways in the hall and Cas was still grinning as he ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. 

 

Their sex life was very healthy compared to some of their friends who had been married as long as them.  Hell, their sex life was better than some people they knew that had been married only a couple of years.  He loved every bit of intimacy he and Dean shared, and he was looking forward to this like he did every time they made love.  Tonight though, he really needed the distraction.  He had so much on his mind and he just wanted to stop thinking about it for a while.  Dean was always so good about helping him relax and take his mind off things.

 

After prepping and a quick shower to wash away the sweat and funk of a day spent sweating in an office with no air conditioning, he walked naked into their bedroom to find Dean lighting candles, bobbing his head to the music playing softly in the background.  For once it wasn’t classic rock, it was Five Finger Death Punch.  He fell silent when his eyes landed on his husband, staring hungrily at his naked form.  They’d been together 15 years, married for 12 of those years and no one had ever looked at him the way Dean did. 

 

“Baby, you are so gorgeous.”

 

Cas smiled softly as he crossed the room, coming to stand in front of him.  He looked down at the candles.  He knew that if Dean had known ahead of time how bad his day had been, there would have been roses and possibly a candy bar too.  His husband was the most loving, thoughtful person he’d ever had the privilege of knowing, and he felt blessed to have gotten the chance to marry him. 

 

“The ambiance is nice.”

 

“I wish I had flowers for you.” 

 

“I know, darling, but I don’t need them, I have you.”  Cas waited for Dean to lay the lighter on the dresser and then he was being scooped up and carried to the bed.  He wasn’t light by any means, but Dean always made him feel like he weighed next to nothing when he would just pick him up like this and lay him out on the bed.

 

“I was thinking, it’s been awhile since we’ve done all of the things you really love.  I don’t want quick and dirty tonight.  I want to see how many times I can make you come, and I want it to go slowly.  All I want you to think about is my mouth and where it’s at on your body at any given moment.  I’m going to take you apart inch by inch, sweetheart, until you’re begging for me to be inside of you.”  Dean nudged his legs open and nestled down between them, planting one hand on either side of Cas’ head.  His husband stared up at him with a mixture of lust and adoration.

 

“I want that.”  Cas opened up easily when Dean kissed him, groaning at the smooth slide of his husband’s tongue over his own.  Kissing Dean had always been one his favorite things.  They’d kissed on their second date and it had become almost addicting from that point.  Since that time they’d shared thousands, and they’d share thousands more in the years to come, but it would never be enough.  Dean’s mouth was almost sinful, his plump lips knowing exactly how to drag the sounds he loved to hear out of Cas’ throat just with a few sweet kisses, and that was what he was doing now. 

 

Cas sighed happily as Dean moved from his lips to his jaw, and then to his throat.  A choked gasp escaped when his earlobe got sucked on and his already swelling cock instantly became rock hard where it was trapped between their bodies.  He grabbed onto Dean’s hips, lamenting the fact that he was naked but his husband was still fully dressed.  He knew better than to argue about that though, Dean had a plan, he was sure.

 

Soft kisses and nibbles peppered his collarbone and across his shoulder before Dean finally slid down a bit to capture one nipple in his mouth.  He spent a long time playing with it, teasing it and sucking at it, placing tender kisses to the tiny mole that lay right beside it before moving on to the next one.  Cas was a squirming, writhing mess, clawing at his husband’s clothes only to get his hands gently swatted away.  There was no rushing Dean when he was on a mission like this, and he loved the attention.  He also knew that later, he’d be showering the same attention back on him.  That, he believed was one of the reasons their marriage was as strong as it was.  No one person was greedy, they both gave and took equally.

 

Dean kissed his way down Cas’ chest to his stomach, pausing to dip his tongue into his belly button.  He nipped at one hip bone before sucking a mark into the skin there.  Cas smiled knowing he’d probably have a few marks on his body before this night was over.  His entire body thrummed with anticipation as Dean settled between his legs and looked up at him through his long, thick lashes.  He brushed his fingers through his husband’s light brown locks and sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he watched Dean’s tongue lick a wet strip up the underside of his cock.  It swirled around the head before he swallowed him down.

 

“Fuck…baby, so good…”

 

Dean hummed around his length and it vibrated through him, making him moan.  He loved when his husband did that.   When his breath began to speed up and he started getting close, Dean pulled off, squeezing him at the base so he didn’t come before he was ready to let him.

 

“Not yet, sweetheart, I’m not done with you.”

 

Cas chuckled and stroked his hand gently down Dean’s cheek. 

 

“I figured as much.”

 

“Roll over, angel.”

 

Cas arched an eyebrow at the request but didn’t argue.  Dean sat back to give him room as he flipped onto his stomach. When he tried to get up on all fours, a firm hand pressed him back down onto the mattress.

 

“No?”

 

“No, darlin’, I want you laying down flat.”  Every once in a while Dean’s Kansas dialect bled through, and this was one of those moments.  It brought a smile to Cas’ face, not that he could see it from where he was.  Cas could hear the cap to the bottle of lube as it was opened and a moment later a slick finger was slipping between his cheeks to rub at his hole.  He sighed as it breached his rim and slipped inside. 

 

“So hot, so tight.  I love that about you sweetheart.  It’s like you’re just so ready for me every time.”

 

“I am, baby, every time, just for you.”  Cas folded his hands under one cheek and spread his legs wider when he felt Dean squeezing one cheek and pulling it back.  He was eagerly anticipating what came next.  His husband had a kink for eating him out.  Every chance he got to do it, he was ready and willing.  Cas had only had one lover before meeting Dean that had even tried it, and only he’d only done it one time because he thought it was gross.  Dean on the other hand was cut from different fabric from most men and liked things many people didn’t.  Rimming was one of his favorite things to do as well as have done to him and Cas felt the hot slide of tongue as it slid in alongside his husband’s finger.  A second finger was gently worked in and then he was being opened up to make more room for the tongue that was currently going to town licking and slurping, pushing in as deep as he could get in an attempt to draw out as many sounds as he could get from Cas.

 

“Baby, I’m so close,”  Cas whined.  He was leaking so much pre-come they’d have to change the sheets before they went to sleep later, but that was the last thing on his mind at that moment.  His hand was between his legs, squeezing the base of his cock as he tried not to come before he was ready.  Again though, Dean seemed to have other ideas.

 

“No, let go.  Get up on all fours.  I want you to come on my tongue.  I love when you do that.”

 

His legs were shaky but he managed to get up on all fours, and then Dean’s face was back, buried between his legs, sucking his balls into his mouth and licking at his rim again before diving back in.

 

“Oh…god…”  Cas whimpered as his cock bobbed between his legs.  He could feel his orgasm building.  Slick fingers replaced the tongue and they rubbed across his prostate making him cry out.  His orgasm slammed into him so hard he didn’t even know he was that close until his entire body was tensing and he was pulsing white hot come all over the sheets underneath him.  Dean caught him before his legs could give out and moved him over to the dry side of the bed, laying him out once more on his back.

 

“So much for your shower, you’re filthy.”  He teased.  Cas gave a lazy smile.  He felt boneless and oh so good in that moment.

 

“Mmm, I think taking a shower later with you will fix that.”

 

Dean stripped his tee shirt off and unbuckled his belt.  Cas licked his lips as he watched Dean unzip his jeans and shimmy out of them.  God his man had the most phenomenal body.  Dean was self-conscious because he had a bit of pudge that had appeared around his middle a couple years earlier, but Cas loved it.  It gave him a place to grab onto when he was being pounded into the mattress and with as much sex as they had, he wasn’t at risk of getting any softer around the middle.  Especially not with their recent diet change.  More fish and vegetables, fewer burgers and bacon, much to Dean’s chagrin. 

 

“I like the sound of that.  Think I can get you to come again in the shower?”  Dean asked as he grabbed the bottle of lube.  He pulled off his boxer briefs and let them fall to the floor along with the rest of his clothes.  Now that he was gloriously naked, Cas took his fill of his husband’s naked body. 

 

“I am not 25 anymore, so I doubt it, but you are more than welcome to try.”

 

Dean laughed and leaned down to kiss him softly.  It was close mouthed as he didn’t like kissing intimately after having had his tongue in Cas’ ass, and frankly, Cas wasn’t so crazy about that either, but it was quick, and then he felt the lube slickened, blunt head of Dean’s cock at his entrance.

 

“I’ll get you to come at least once more, I always do.”  He grinned.

 

Cas brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair as he slid in inch by inch.  Once he was all the way in, he took a minute to compose himself. 

 

“Please, baby, move.”  Cas begged.  Dean placed a tender kiss against his throat before he slowly pulled back.  In one smooth move he pushed all the way back in.  The burn felt good, quickly being replaced by pleasure as Dean began establishing a rhythm.  Cas moaned and clung to his husband’s sweaty body, digging his nails in as he brought his legs up to wrap them around Dean’s back, urging to go deeper.   At the first brush across his prostate, he let out a loud moan, and Dean aimed to hit it on every stroke after that.  Sometimes they could draw sex out for hours, other times it went rather quickly.  Tonight was turning out be somewhere in the middle, and Cas was loving every single minute of it. 

 

Dean was close, Cas could feel it.  His thrusts were growing irregular and Cas wasn’t completely hard again himself, but that didn’t stop Dean from stroking him until he was hard again.  He’d always been able to come more than once and Dean loved to exploit that.  His second orgasm was less intense, but still just as wonderful as the first, washing over him and filling him up from the top of his head all the way down to the tips of his toes.  It only took a few more strokes before Dean's entire body locked up and he was coming too, groaning deeply against Cas’ neck.  As his body went slack, he slid to the side so he wouldn’t crush Cas.

 

“Damn, that was good.”

 

Cas grinned and reached over to patt his naked butt.

 

“It always is.  I don’t think I was ever even having good sex before I met you.”

 

Dean snorted and turned his head so he could look at him.  “You always say that.  You’re lucky I don’t have a big ego.”

 

Cas turned on his side and shifted closer.  “I’ve been thinking.  I have vacation time built up.  Why don’t we take the Impala and go on a road trip?  I really need to get away for a while.  If I knew I could quit, I would, but I worry too much about the children.”

 

Dean turned to face him and pulled him into his arms.

 

“We can do that, babe.  You tell me when and I’ll take the time off work too.”

 

“I’ll tell Ellen first thing in the morning.  Before anyone else puts in for their vacations.  I expect that after the day we had today, everyone is going to want take time off.  As soon as I’m approved, I’ll let you know.”  Cas nuzzled against Dean’s jaw before kissing him softly there.

 

“We’ll hit the open road, go anywhere you want, sweetheart.”  Dean promised.  Cas smiled.  He considered himself the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
